A common challenge in automating more complex processes in sewn product manufacturing is that the apparatus, such as a sewing robot, must determine the location of a sewn product work piece within the sewing robot work area. There has been a limitation in the art of tracking the work piece, for example a sewn product such as material, fabric, or textile, throughout the automated sewn product process. Also, it is difficult to determine capabilities of the sewn product process apparatus and the steps that need to be taken in order to successfully create the desired product.
The value of this concept is that through captured sensor data the system can apply models of sensors as well as models of robot system to guide the robot system as well as determine if the process being performed by the sewn product making apparatus is acceptable.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.